closest to heaven that I'll ever be
by xstormyskiesx
Summary: Can Draco really love a mudblood, and can he accept the world hes about to get into? Sorry if it seems rushed right now. If I get some reviews I'll keep at it and make it better.
1. Chapter 1

Murphy MacManus's life was turned upside down, when he found a basket on the front step of his door step with a note,"Take care of it not my problem anymore". He lifted the blanket to see a baby girl. Spitting image of him. He gasped, looked around. He wasn't sure what to do. He picked the basket up, brought it inside. Conner came home a few hours later. They talked amongst themselves and decided to keep the little girl. Which they named Ashlynn. When Ashlynn turned 11 she got excepted into Hogwarts. She wasn't sure she wanted to go. By that time Ashlynn had become a tomboy, she wore her black biker boots, long dark pigtails. She started to rebel out in ways. But her best friend had become Conner. Nobody ever wanted to hang out with her. She was shy, but abonxious in ways. When she sat down she read the letter. She decided to go. She wasn't to much surprise when she wound up in Slytherin. She quickly became friends with Draco. By the time she turned 16 Draco and her had became very close and were dating. Five years and he never knew the truth of her. It didn't strike her until she heard him call Hermonie a mudblood. She had gone home with Draco a few times over breaks, she would always change her story why he wasn't aloud to come home with her. One winter break she went home,Conner picked her up. She sat in the car looked out the window. Conner finally broke the tension.

"So hows school?"

"its fine...Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Whats my mother?"

"What do you mean"

"Is she a witch?"

"I don't know why do you ask?"

"Because,I have been dating someone at school and His father would never see to his son dating a mudblood. And I am to scared to even tell him I am half because I really like him and just scares me to know the truth."

Later that night she had gotten a note from Draco, he wanted to me her. She finally had deciding the hiding had to stop. She went into the kitchen. She sat down and sighed. Murphy came in and sat next to her. She sighed.

"Will you with me tomorrow, my boyfriend wants to finally meet my family. His father has gotten mad with me hiding everything. I mean I don't understand why its only been like five years. I mean hes gotta find the truth out that not only am I a mudblood but I come from a family of assassins"

"well that was a bit bold for a 16 year old, and what do you mean boyfriend? You haven't EVEN mentioned that"

"I told Conner..."

"Ah...I guess so, but you watch your mouth."


	2. Chapter 2

She shook her head and sighed. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and went back to her room. She reread the note from Draco and started to shake. All the thoughts ran threw her mind. Maybe she could say that doesn't have a father. That was to cold. She put the note to the side she woke up to a pounding on her door. She jumped out of bed, and answered it.

"well come on we gotta meet this boyfriend of yours in a half hour."

"What?" She looked at the clock."Okay be right out." She got dressed slowly and started to shake this was the finally moment. I mean how mad could he get they have been together for like five years. She started to laugh. Since she really haven't told him anything they were going to the wizard world this was Murphys first time he laughed a little and looked at Conner.

"This Is unfucking real I mean first I have a kid without knowing and now shes a fucking witch."

She gasped,"Well thanks a lot".

They got to where they were going to meet Draco and his family. She saw Draco and he heart jumped up in her throat. She got out of the car.

"I better to tell you before you find out and your family makes a scene."

"What..." His father came outside.

"OH MY GOD THERE MUDBLOODS."

She bit her tongue until it bled. Conner looked around,"Well that's fucking awkward I might add"Ashlynn looked around and started to run off. Conner shook his head and went after her. Draco looked at his family then looked at Murphy. He wasn't to sure what to do.

"Well its nice to meet you too." Murphy finally said."Now if you don't mind I need to find my daughter."

Draco finally perked up,"You...know..."


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months had passed by she just put everything behind her. School was going to start soon she shook her head of the thought of going back for her last year. Conner and Murphy had gone off to work. She sat down on the couch. There was a knock at the door, she got up she looked threw the peep hole and gasped.

"Draco what are you doing here, does your father know you're here?"

"No, I had to see you…..This is where you live?"

"It's not much"

She turned away from him, and let him come inside. He looked around and nodded a little. She went to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She sat down on the corner of Murphy's bed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, marry me?"

"Draco I can't go back to the wizard world with you, I want to stay here with my dad and my uncle I am really sorry"

"No, I will stay here with you"

"What…your father will kill you"

"My father would never come here…."

"Draco don't you feel like your rushing?"

"Ash I love you so much you're the reason I am willing to switch to this life please don't let us fall apart" She put her hand out, Draco put the ring on her finger it was a snake with diamond. She looked at the clock.

"You have to go for now, my dad's going to be home he will freak if he sees you please let me break it to him gently"

"Okay"

Draco turned around and left she tried to catch her breathe. She looked at the ring and a tear rolled down her cheek. Conner and Murphy came home from work, she was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Daddy!" She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey…What's up?"

"Just nothing really happy to see you"

"Okay…..Listen I am really tired I am going to get a beer and head off to bed…Remember what we talked about."

"Oh that's what I wanted to talk to you about I got something in the mail, I got accepted into the college in Ireland and I really want to go"

"Ashes we have been over this we can't afford that…."

He went into the bedroom, Conner sat down on the couch, she looked at him.  
>"Uncle Conner….can I talk to you"<p>

"Sure tyke what's up"

"Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Oh my god your pregnant…"

"no no no no no…"

"you slept with him didn't you"

"well ya but that's not why, I love him and I want to be with him"

"If he makes you happy than I want you to be happy"

She nodded, "He does I really want to be with him"

She went into her bedroom she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she grabbed a picture of her and Draco. There was a knock at the door.

"Ya"

"Ashes it's me….." Murphy said, he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked around her bedroom.

"What's up daddy"

"Listen I did some thinking if you really want to go that college we can figure out how to pay"

"Daddy Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Oh my god your pregnant"

"No…."

"You slept with him…."

"Well ya but that's not the point but I love him and I want be with him"

She sighed and put her head on Murphy's shoulder. She looked at her ring again, Murphy looked at her ring.

"My baby girl is growing up it was like only yesterday I was helping you take your first steps"

"I'm scared, but he's willing to give up the wizard world to stay here, so I can be near you that mean's everything to me."

"I want you to go to college"

"I will I promise" He gave her a kiss on the forehead, she smiled he got up to leave the room, she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep like you did when I was a little girl."

"Okay." He tucked her in.

The next day Conner and Murphy went off to work, she was sitting in the living room, reading a pamphlet on the college in Ireland, Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey"  
>"I told my dad about us, he's fine with it"<p>

"Great, listen I have been looking around at apartments and stuff"

"Ummm, Draco before you do that I got accepted into a school in Ireland I have been thinking of maybe of going I am not sure."

"Oh not a problem"

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"So show me around I want to see everything there is if I am going to be living in a muggle world."

She nodded and looked down," You don't think my family is a bunch of mudbloods like your father do you? I mean it's got to be so hard growing up in that world, than coming here and trying to be normal around what you call mudbloods"

"No, not anymore you family has opened my eyes a lot, do you know anything about your mother"

"No nothing I don't even know what she looks like, and my father never talks about her. But that's okay I am happy with my dad and my Uncle. I always hoped if I had kids that they would have a steady home with a mother and father"

"Come on lets go walk around down town"

They walked around downtown she walked into a bridal shop, when she was looking at the dresses, a lady walked up to them.

"How can I help you?"

"I am just looking."

"Are you the bride?"  
>"Yes…"She said blushing.<p>

"Have you picked out a date?"  
>"Yes, Halloween."<p>

Draco smiled at her, she took his hand. They looked around, they sat down to lunch she sighed and looked around.

"You seem like a thousand miles away, what's up?"

"Nothing just thinking"

"What are you thinking about you don't think we're moving too fast do you?"

"No, just thinking about life and stuff"

"oh okay….Had me a little worried there for a second"

"Don't worry I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you, I just hope you will be happy in my world"

"I will be don't worry."


End file.
